Ken Kaneki/Image Gallery
Anime Screenshots Kaneki noticing that Rize reads the same novel.png|Kaneki noticing that Rize Kamishiro reads the same novel. Kaneki waking up in the hospital.png|Kaneki waking up in the hospital. Kaneki practicing eating human food.png|Kaneki practicing eating human food. Shuu Tsukiyama breaking Kaneki's arm.png|Shuu Tsukiyama breaking Kaneki's arm. Kaneki putting his mask for the first time.png|Kaneki putting his mask for the first time. Kaneki ready to fight.png|Kaneki ready to fight. Kaneki vs Amon.png|Kaneki vs Amon. Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him.png|Kaneki asking Amon to escape in order to not eat him. Kaneki loses control of his Kagune.png|Kaneki loses control of his kagune. Kaneki attacking Yomo.png|Kaneki attacks Renji Yomo. Yamori beating up Kaneki.png|Yamori beating up Kaneki. Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune.png|Yamori piercing Kaneki with his Kagune. Kaneki telling it's his turn.png|Kaneki telling it's his turn. Kaneki fighting with Yamori.png|Kaneki fighting with Yamori. Kaneki telling Touka he will be joining Aogiri.png|Kaneki telling Touka Kirishima he will be joining Aogiri Tree. Kaneki arrives.png|Kaneki arrives. Production Kaneki anime design full view.png|Kaneki's anime design. kaneki 02.png|Kaneki's anime design. Kaneki 03.jpg|Kaneki's anime design. Kaneki Root A anime design full view.png|Kaneki's season 2 design. Kaneki2 02.png|Kaneki's season 2 design. Vol 5 Production Drawing Eight.png|Kaneki rescues Touka. Vol 7 Production Drawing Seven.png|Kaneki attacks Shinohara. Vol 7 Production Drawing Eleven.png|Kaneki being taken away by the Owl. Vol 7 Production Drawing Thirteen.png|Kaneki loses control of his kakuja. Vol 7 Production Drawing Seventeen.png|Kaneki is defeated by Amon. Vol 8 Production Drawing One.png|Kaneki losing control in a nightmare. Vol 8 Production Drawing Two.png|Kaneki during a nightmare. Vol 8 Production Drawing Nine.png|Touka mounts Kaneki. Vol 8 Production Drawing Eleven.png|Touka sees Kaneki again. Vol 9 Production Drawing Five.png|Kaneki arrives at the battle. Vol 9 Production Drawing Seven.png|Horrified Kaneki sees the news. Vol 9 Production Drawing Nine.png|Kaneki at the Owl Suppression Operation. Vol 9 Production Drawing Twenty-Seven.png|Kaneki leaves to join the fight at Anteiku. Vol 10 Production Drawing Five.png|Kaneki about to face Arima. Vol 10 Production Drawing Eleven.png|Kaneki hides his kakugan from Hide. Opening/Ending OP01-01.png|Kaneki in Opening Unravel. OP01-15.png|Kaneki in Opening Unravel. OP01-25.png|Kaneki in Opening Unravel. OP01-26.png|Kaneki in Opening Unravel. ED01-01.png|Kaneki in Ending The Saints (ver. 1). ED02-08.png|Kaneki in Ending The Saints (ver. 2). Ken Kaneki in the Root A opening.png|Kaneki in opening Munou. Kaneki and Rize in ED2-01.jpg|Kaneki and Rize in Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 1 Ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. White haired Kaneki in ED2.jpg|Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 1 Ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Ep4endken1.png|Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 4 Ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Ken Kaneki and his mother in ED2-11.png|Kaneki and his mother in Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 11 Ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Ken Kaneki in ED2-08.png|Kaneki in Tokyo Ghoul √A Episode 8 Ending Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku. Promotions Tokyo Ghoul Visual 2.png|Tokyo Ghoul season one visual. TV Visual season 2.png|TV Visual season 2. TV Anime Visual 1.jpg|TV Visual. Special Art Kaneki Birthday Art.jpg|Kaneki birthday art from official anime Twitter, 2015. TG Christmas Art.jpg|Christmas art, 2015. TG New Years Art.jpg|New Year art, 2016. DVD/BD Covers DVD 1 Front.jpg|Kaneki on the front cover of DVD&BD vol.1 DVD 1 Back.jpg|Kaneki on the back cover of DVD&BD vol.1. DVD 4 Front.jpg|Kaneki on the front cover of DVD&BD vol.4. DVD 5 Front.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of DVD&BD vol.5. DVD 10 Front.jpg|Kaneki and Hide on the cover of DVD&BD vol.10. TG Box Set.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of the season one box set. Root A Box Set.png|Kaneki on the cover of the season two box set. Season one blu-ray box cover.png|Kaneki on the cover of Season one Blu-ray BOX. Season two blu-ray box cover.png|Kaneki on the cover of Season two Blu-ray BOX. TG Box Set Cover.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of the Season one collector's edition (NA). Season Two Box Set Cover.png|Kaneki on the cover of the Season two box set (NA). Manga Panels Kaneki's introduction.png|Kaneki's introduction in Chapter 1: Remake. Kaneki's-kagune.jpg|Kaneki's kagune. Kaneki's Kakuja Mask Sideview.png|Side view of Kaneki's second kakuja mask. Kaneki's Jason mask.jpg|Kaneki while wearing Jason mask. Kaneki-regenerating.jpg|Kaneki's regeneration ability. One-Shot Masked Kaneki.png|Kaneki's mask in the oneshot Oneshot Kaneki.jpg|Kaneki in the oneshot. One-Shot Kaneki.png|Kaneki willing to eat Yukinori Shinohara in the oneshot. Ghoul Kaneki.jpg|Kaneki eating human flesh in the oneshot. Haise thanking Arima.png|Haise thanking Kishou Arima. Sasaki 1.png|Sasaki's first appearance. Haise Kagune.png|Sasaki's kagune manifesting itself. Sasaki getting a Mado Punch.png|Sasaki getting a "Mado Punch" from Akira Mado. Haise Sasaki.jpg|Sasaki sings while he prepares for a Christmas part at The Chateau. Sasaki defeats white suits.png|Sasaki defeats the White Suits. Sasaki cracks his finger in Cochlea.png|Sasaki cracks his finger in Cochlea. Kaneki prepares to face off against Arima.jpg|Sasaki prepares to face off against Arima. Sasaki smiles at Arima at Cochlea.png|Sasaki smiles at Arima. Amon meet Kaneki.png|Koutarou Amon meets Kaneki on the rooftop. Nameless King arrives.png|Nameless King arrives. Kaneki making a appearance in 24th ward.png|Kaneki making an appearance in the 24th Ward. Kaneki and Touka ceremony attire.png|Kaneki and Touka Kirishima in the ceremony attires. Kaneki telling about his marriage.png|Kaneki telling about his marriage. Chapter Covers Chapter 001 remake.png|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 1: Remake alongside Touka Kirishima, Rize Kamishiro and Hideyoshi Nagachika. Chapter 001.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 1 alongside Touka Kirishima, Rize Kamishiro and Hideyoshi Nagachika. Chapter 004.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 4. Chapter 009.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 9. Chapter 010.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 10 alongside Touka Kirishima, Hinami Fueguchi, Yoshimura , Hideyoshi Nagachika and Renji Yomo. Chapter 020.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 20. Chapter 026.jpg|Kaneki and Koutarou Amon on the cover of Chapter 26. Chapter 060.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 60. Chapter 063.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 63. Chapter 087.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 87. Chapter 100.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 100. Chapter 108.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 108. Chapter 119.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 119 alongside Touka and Yoshimura. Chapter 125.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 125. Chapter 133.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 133 alongside Rize Kamishiro and Yakumo Oomori. Re Chapter 001.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 1. Re Chapter 011.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 11 alongside Kuki Urie and Kishou Arima. Re Chapter 012.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 12 alongside Kuki Urie, Tooru Mutsuki, Ginshi Shirazu and Saiko Yonebayashi. Re Chapter 017.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 17 alongside Kaneki, Hideyoshi and Touka. Re Chapter 031.5.jpg|Young Kaneki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 31.5. Re Chapter 058.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 58. Re Chapter 067.png|Sasaki and Arima on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 67. Re Chapter 081.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 81. Re Chapter 100.png|Kaneki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 100. Re Chapter 106.png|Kaneki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 106. Re Chapter 117.png|Kaneki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 117. Chapter 002.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 2. Chapter 011.jpg|Kaneki and Touka on the cover of Chapter 11. Chapter 013.jpg|Kaneki and Yomo on the cover of Chapter 13. Chapter 030.jpg|Kaneki and Rize on the cover of Chapter 30. Chapter 033.jpg|Kaneki and Shuu on the cover of Chapter 33. Chapter 039.jpg|Kaneki and Taro on the cover of Chapter 39. Chapter 040.jpg|Kaneki and Hetare on the cover of Chapter 40. Chapter 048.jpg|Kaneki and Touka on the cover of Chapter 48. Chapter 052.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 52 alongside Touka, Ayato Kirishima, Kazuichi Banjou, Yakumo Oomori, Nico, Sante, Ichimi and Jiro. Chapter 084.jpg|Kaneki and Hideyoshi Nagachika on the cover of Chapter 84. Chapter 090.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Chapter 90. Chapter 134.jpg|Kaneki and Amon on the cover of Chapter 134. Re Chapter 002.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 2. Re Chapter 003.png |Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 3 alongside Kuki Urie, Tooru Mutsuki, Ginshi Shirazu, Saiko Yonebayashi and Chie Hori. Re Chapter 033.png|Sasaki and Shuu on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 33. Re Chapter 101.png|Kaneki and Kichimura Washuu on the cover of '':re'' Chapter 101. Volume Covers Volume 01.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of volume 1. Volume 07.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of volume 7. Volume 11.jpg|Kaneki on the cover on volume 11. Volume 14.jpg|Kaneki on the cover on volume 14. Re Vol 1.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' Volume 1. Re Vol 5.png|Sasaki with Eto Yoshimura on the cover of '':re'' Volume 5. Re Vol 7.png|Sasaki on the cover of '':re'' volume 7. Illustrations Kaneki vol1.png|Kaneki's profile in volume 1. Kaneki vol14.png|Kaneki's profile in volume 14. Volume 5 bonus art.jpg|Bonus illustration from '':re'' Volume 5. Eto and Haise Volume 5 bonus illustration.jpg|Bonus illustration from '':re'' Volume 5. Re Volume 6 bonus art.jpg|Bonus illustration from '':re'' Volume 6. Illustration of re Vol 6 from Kazé Manga.jpg|"Happy 5th anniversary Kazé Manga! Big thanks to our faithful fans." Bonus Illustration of Kaneki from '':re'' Volume 6 for Kazé Manga. Bonus illustration in re Volume 7.png|Bonus illustration in :re Volume 7. Sui Ishida Illustration on Jun 17.jpg|Illustration of Ken Kaneki with the announcement of releasing :re volume 7, from Ishida's Twitter, 2016. Bonus illustration of re Vol 8.png|Bonus Illustration of Kaneki & Touka from '':re'' Volume 8. Bonus illustration of re Vol 9 from Kikuya bookstore.jpg|Bonus Illustration of Kaneki from '':re'' Volume 9 available in Kikuya bookstore. Bonus illustration of re Vol 9.png|Bonus Illustration of Kaneki from '':re'' Volume 9 available in Animate store. Bonus illustration card for re Vol 9 from Toranoana bookstore.png|Bonus Illustration of Kaneki from '':re'' Volume 9 available in Toranoana bookstore. Bonus illustration of re Vol 11 from Toranoana.jpg|Bonus Illustration of Kaneki from '':re'' Volume 11 available in Toranoana bookstore. Kaze promotional card of Kaneki.png|Kazé manga promotional card, 2016. School of Ghoul.png|Cover illustration of School of the Ghoul featuring Ken Kaneki, Touka Kirishima, Shuu Tsukiyama, Uta, Renji Yomo, Hinami Fueguchi and Rize Kamishiro SOG bonus illustration.png|Illustration from School of the Ghoul featuring Ken Kaneki, Touka Kirishima and Hinami Fueguchi. Illustration of Kaneki Ken and Touka Kirsishima from SOG spin-off.png|Illustration from School of the Ghoul featuring Ken Kaneki and Touka Kirishima. Sui Ishida Illustration on Oct 28, 2011.jpg|Halloween illustration from Ishida's twitter 2011. Ken Kaneki Birthday Illustration 2012.png|Kaneki's birthday illustration, 2012. Sui Ishida Illustration on Dec 24, 2012.png|Christmas illustration from Ishida's twitter 2012. Ken Kaneki Birthday Illustration 2013.png|Kaneki's Birthday illustration from Ishida's Twitter, 2013. Sui Ishida Illustration on 21 Sep 2014.png|Illustration from Ishida's twitter. Halloween illustration of Sasaki.png|Halloween illustration from tumblr, 2014. Kaneki Arima Birthday Illustration.png|"At that moment we were born, countless blood was shed, we cried, while both eyes were closed" Birthday illustration for Kaneki and Arima, 2014. Year of the goat 2015 illustration.png|Tumblr illustration, 2015, year of the goat. The Quinx Squad.png|Sasaki and the Quinx Squad. Sasaki Birthday 2015.png|"In this room you are not allowed to love anybody" Sasaki birthday illustration, 2015. Seidou and Sasaki.png|"Happy boy" Seidou Takizawa and Sasaki, from Ishida's twitter. Ken Kaneki Illustration The Sky Falls.png|"The Sky Falls" Illustration from Ishida's Tumblr. Ken Kaneki Luxury Bone österreich.png|"I thought I had wings, like the pretty little bird I saw flying past my window" Illustration celebrating österreich's album release. Backcover Flip Calendar 2015 Ishida Twitter.png|An illustration of restored Kaneki, from Ishida's Twitter. Kaneki twitter art.png|A bonus illustration from Ishida's Twitter. Kaneki Birthday Illustration.png|"We were laughing together." Birthday illustration from Ishida's Twitter, 2015. Kaneki Birthday Illustration 2.png|"What a sad person she is. Alone in this wide world." Second birthday illustration from Ishida's Twitter, 2015. Ishida Birthday 2015 Kaneki.png|"Congratulations Ishida Sui Sensei!" Illustration celebrating Ishida's birthday, 2015. Waiter Kaneki.png|Illustration of waiter Kaneki from Ishida's Twitter. Illustration of Kaneki for the Tokyo Ghoul stage play.jpg|Illustration of Kaneki for the Tokyo Ghoul (stage play) 2015. Kaneki Touka New Years 2016.png|New Years illustration, 2016. Tsukiyama and Kaneki Peaceful Hell österreich.png|"I was looking at the completely changed figure. You were smiling in that faded and worn out film, right?" Illustration inspired by Osterreich's "Peaceful Hell". Kaneko.png|"Kaneko", from Ishida's 2016 Twitter Prank. Haise Sasaki Birthday Illustration 2016.png|"I want to disappear". Haise Sasaki's birthday illustration 2016. Ishida's Ken Kaneki illustration posted on April 14 2016.jpg|"Certainly, I have been possessed by memories." Illustration inspired by österreich's "Belfast". Kumamoto support.jpg|Kaneki with Prefecture Mascots, in support of the victims of the 2016 Kumamoto Earthquake. Sui Ishida's illustration on April 26.jpg|Sui Ishida's illustration on April 26. Kaneki & Touka illustration on August 19 2016.jpg|Sui Ishida's illustration on August 19. Illustration posted 26 November 2016.jpg|Sui Ishida's illustration on November 27. Ken Kaneki Birthday Illustration 2016.png|Birthday illustration from Ishida's Twitter 2016. Haise Sasaki Birthday Illustration 2017.jpg|Haise Sasaki birthday illustration 2017. Bonus illustration card for Jail book from Animate.png|Bonus illustration of Kaneki and Rio from the Jail scenario book. Young Jump Gold illustration.png|Illustration of Kaneki for the first issue of Young Jump Gold. July 19th Ishida illustration.png‎|Illustration of July 19th, release day of '':re'' Volume 12 and Tokyo Ghoul: movie. Young Jump no. 35 illustration.png|''Young Jump'' no. 25. Illustration Book Zakki Zakki Cover.jpg|Cover of Tokyo Ghoul: zakki. Illustration 2.jpg|Full page spread for chapter covers 123 and 125. Illustration 3.jpg|Concept art for the cover of Weekly Young Jump 2013-16. Illustration 11.jpg|New Years illustrations and character concept art. Illustration 16.jpg|Clean version cover of Weekly Young Jump 2014-42. Illustration 17.jpg|Unsued cover chapter art for Chapter 63. Anime Tokyo Ghoul -anime-.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Tokyo Ghoul: anime. Novels Illustrations TG Days second illustration.jpg|Kaneki and others in Tokyo Ghoul: Days. Blank cover.png|Kaneki and Touka Kirishima in Tokyo Ghoul: Void. Covers Sekijitsu Cover.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of Tokyo Ghoul: Past. Novel1ch5.jpg|Kaneki in ''Days'': Chapter 5 alongside Touka and Hinami. Stage Play Screenshots Play hide and kaneki.jpg|Kaneki speaks with Hide in Anteiku. Play anteiku kaneki and rize.jpg|Kaneki and Rize in Anteiku. Play kaneki and rize.jpg|Kaneki and Rize on a date. Play bad date.jpg|Rize attacks Kaneki. Play kaneki.jpg|Kaneki wanders the streets. Play eat the arm.jpg|Kaneki tries to resist a severed arm. Play hide and kaneki 2.jpg|Kaneki speaks with Hide. Play nishiki and kaneki.jpg|Kaneki with Nishiki. Play anteiku.jpg|Kaneki in Anteiku. DVD/BD Covers Tokyo Ghoul Stage Play Cover.jpg|Kaneki on the cover of the DVD&BD vol.1. Promotions Playkaneki.jpg|Yūki Ogoe as Ken Kaneki (Formally - 2015). Ryo Matsuda as Ken Kaneki.png|Ryō Matsuda as Ken Kaneki. Ryo Matsuda as Ken Kaneki 2017 second visual.png|Ryō Matsuda as Ken Kaneki. Stage play 2017 main visual.png|Kaneki on the 2017 stage play main visual. Film Screenshots Film character introduction Kaneki.png|Kaneki's character introduction image. Kaneki wearing a hood and mask.png|Kaneki wearing a hood and mask. Touka, Kaneki, and Hinami reading together.png|Touka, Kaneki, and Hinami reading together. Kaneki and Hinami watch while hiding.png|Kaneki and Hinami watch while hiding. Kaneki and Rize approach each other.png|Kaneki and Rize approach each other. Promotions Film teaser.jpg|Teaser image. First film main visual.png|Kaneki on the film poster. International edition poster for the film.jpg|Kaneki on the international edition poster for the film. Movie poster of cast.png|Visual of the cast. Merchandise Characharge 1.jpg|Mobile battery with Kaneki's illustration. Charmstrap 1.jpg|Kaneki's charm with strap. White-Haired Kaneki's charm with strap.png|White-haired Kaneki's charm with strap. Keychain 1.jpg|Kaneki's keychain. White-Haired Kaneki's keychain.png|White-haired Kaneki's keychain. Pen 1.jpg|Ken Kaneki ballpoint pen. White-haired Ken Kaneki ballpoint pen.png|White-haired Kaneki ballpoint pen. White-haired Ken Kaneki ballpoint pen, with kagune.png|White-haired Kaneki ballpoint pen, with kagune. Canbadge 1.jpg|Kaneki's can badge. White-Haired Kaneki's can badge.png|White-haired Kaneki's can badge. White-Haired Kaneki's can badge, ver2.png|White-haired Kaneki's can badge, second version. White-Haired Kaneki's can badge with kakugan.png|White-haired Kaneki's can badge with kakugan. White-Haired Kaneki's can badge with kagune.png|White-haired Kaneki's can badge with kagune. Special Illustration Calendar 2015 Front.png|Calendar 2015 Front. Special Illustration Calendar 2015 01-02.png|Calendar 2015. Special Illustration Calendar 2015 11-12.png|Calendar 2015. Animate Clear Poster.jpg|Clear Poster bonus from Animate. Chara-Ani Tapestry.jpg|Tapestry bonus from Chara-Ani. Sofmap Mousepad.jpg|Mousepad bonus from Sofmap. Ace of Hearts Kaneki.jpg|Ken Kaneki as the "Ace of Hearts" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump deck. Ace of Hearts Sasaki.jpg|Haise Sasaki as the "Ace of Hearts" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump deck. Queen of hearts.jpg|Ken Kaneki (white-haired) and Rize Kamishiro as the "Queen of Hearts" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump deck. Joker Kaneki.jpg|Ken Kaneki as a "White Joker" in the Tokyo Ghoul Trump deck. Haise Sasaki business card.jpg|Haise Sasaki's business card. Haise Sasaki's CCG ID card.png|Haise Sasaki's CCG ID card from '':re'' Volume 7. CD Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku 01.png|Cover of the first Kisetsu wa Tsugitsugi Shindeiku soundtrack. CD The Saints 01.png|Cover of The Saints soundtrack. CD Munou 02.png|Cover of the second Munou soundtrack. Ken Kaneki Awakening Eyepatch Version.png|DXF figure by Banpresto. Ken Kaneki Awakening.jpg|Ichiban Kuji (A Figure) figure by Banpresto. Ken Kaneki Awakening Masked Version.png|Ichiban Kuji (Last Figure) figure by Banpresto, masked version. SD Figure Kaneki.png|SD Figure figure by Aoshima. SD Figure Anteiku Kaneki.png|SD Figure Vol.2 figure by Aoshima, Anteiku version. SD Figure Secret Kaneki.png|SD Figure Vol.2 figure by Aoshima, secret version. Awakened Ken Kaneki figure.jpg|ArtFX J figure by Kotobukiya. Kaneki Ken Character-Forme.jpeg|Chara-Forme figure by Empty. Kaneki Ken Chara-Forme(Masked).jpg|Chara-Forme figure by Empty, masked version. Kaneki Ken POP! Vinyl.jpg|POP!Vinyl figure by Funko Toys Kaneki Figure Medicos.png|Statue Legend PREMIUM figure by Di molto bene. Ken Kaneki super action statue.png|Super Action Statue figure by Medicos Entertainment. Masked Ken Kaneki figure by McFarlane.png|Green Tops figure by McFarlane Toys. Kaneki prototype Dolk figure unmasked.png|Character Doll figure by DOLK Station. Haise Sasaki's birthday illustration in the 2016 calendar on April 2nd.jpg|Haise Sasaki's birthday illustration in the Tokyo Ghoul Flip Calendar. Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima's birthday illustration in the 2016 calendar on December 20th.png|Birthday illustration for Ken Kaneki and Kishou Arima in the Tokyo Ghoul Flip Calendar. Media Remake cover.jpg|Chapter 1: Remake published in MEN'S NON-NO. Young Jump 2013-16.jpg|Young Jump 2013-16. Young Jump 2014-03.jpg|Young Jump 2014-03 (shared with Terra Formars & Kingdom). Young Jump 2014-31.jpg|Young Jump 2014-31. Young Jump 2014-42.jpg|Young Jump 2014-42. Young Jump 2014-46.jpg|Young Jump 2014-46. Young Jump 2015-12.jpg|Young Jump 2015-12. Young Jump 2016-30.jpg|Young Jump 2016-30. Miracle Jump 2016-07.jpg|Miracle Jump 2016-07 Young Jump GOLD 2017-01.png|Young Jump GOLD 2017-01 Young Jump 2017-35.png|Young Jump 2017-35. Category:Galleries __NOEDITSECTION__